Euro South Africa
|connectedresources = }} Euro South Africa is a sizable, highly developed, and aging nation at 426 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Euro South Africa work diligently to produce Wine and Lumber as tradeable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Euro South Africa to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Euro South Africa does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Euro South Africa. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Euro South Africa will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History Upon the dawning of the industrialization of Planet Bob, Africa was forced to become a place of colonization and imperialism. Native people under the control of other governments from far away lands. As time past, the Africa under the oppression of black-skinned foreigners was overthrown by the native occupants. Peace reigned for a short period of time, as the native people finally had the right to self determination. Then shortly after the continent erupted into violence after one warlord decided that he wished to rule over a larger tract of land. The nation of Euro South Africa was created out of this chaos, the military of one area at the very bottom tip of Africa deciding that they must pacify the populace. A New Ruler General Jangles inherited the nation of Euro South Africa upon his father General Bo's death, the countries military acknowledging his birthright and swearing their loyalty to their new God-Emperor. General Jangles greatly expanded the Nation of Euro South Africa, in the ways of expanse, technology and military might. General Jangles also eased the martial law of his predecessor, some freedoms to the citizens of Euro South Africa. Alignment The nation of Euro South Africa has aligned itself with many major alliances throughout its history, eventually leading up to the foundation of its own alliance and its disbandment. When General Jangles took power, he made the decision to align the country with The Legion. The Euro South African people were loyal members of this alliance for many months. Until the Great War III engulfed Planet Bob and lead to the near destruction of the countryside. Euro South Africa, struggling to rebuild after the Great War, left the Legion and then aligned itself with the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, rebuilding followed swiftly. Financed by old friends the country had made during its time in the Legion, the now defunct Tal-Re Republic made a generous donation to Euro South Africa soon after its entrance into IRON. Six months of rebuilding and planning resulted in the formation of the Organization of Confederated States. As trouble brewed and with the protectors of the alliance deserting it, OCS was disbanded. Euro South Africa then joined the Realm of Titans where it resides currently. Internal Improvement Program The Nation of Euro South Africa has accomplished many things, including the creation of a Federal Disaster Relief Agency, a Great Temple to encourage the people to adopt the national religion of Christianity, a high speed Internet submarine fiber optic cable, and a Social Security System for all people of Euro South Africa. Across the countryside of Euro South Africa there are National Banks, Churches of Christianity, Medical Clinics, Factories, Hospitals, Military Police Headquarters, Schools, Stadiums, and Universities. Military Forces At the creation of Euro South Africa, the military has maintained a harsh grip upon the country of Euro South Africa. Military observers are placed to oversee every duty a civilian carries out. Martial Law has become a way of life, many citizens have chose to ignore the military presence. Royal Police Force (RPF) The RPF main force is maintaining the pacification of the countryside and the mobilization of defense at times of war. The RPF installs governors in every area and decides what each citizen is tasked with doing. The Military Police stations require regular check ins and headcounts of every family in Euro South Africa. Failure to comply with these standard headcounts is punishable with death. The RPF forces all male citizens to enlist to the draft at age 15. Draftees are called up and formed into Militias at the first sign of war to repel attackers with mass wave tactics. Some countries are disgusted at the government of Euro South Africa for employing such tactics, stating that there are simpler ways to defeat aggressor nations than throwing young men at their machine guns until they run out of ammo. Mounted Royal Guard (MRG) The Mounted Royal Guard maintain the numerous bunkers across the country, and serve as the God-Emperors personal protection. Any person that fails to declare themselves within 500 meters of the God-Emperor is immediately shot. The MRG were equipped with horses upon the creation of Euro South Africa, that tradition has waned. The MRG now use modernized Armored Personnel Carriers to create a perimeter around the God-Emperor. Imperial Assault Force (IAF) The IAF is the elite attacking force of Euro South Africa. The IAF is strictly maintained at 100% capacity in times of war and peace. Soldiers are chosen for the IAF only from the most loyal military families of Euro South Africa. The IAF is in control of the countries short range ballistic missiles and its air force. Strategic Nuclear Command (SNC) The God-Emperor General Jangles oversees this division of the military personally. Unofficial reports estimate the SNC stockpile at 20 active warheads. The government has stated at times, to rebellious populaces within the country, that nuclear missiles are trained on their cities. The government has plans to expand their nuclear program with several hidden Nuclear Missile silos in mid-2008.